BitterSweet
by PetiteDeviante
Summary: How my tender little heart survived this kinky fuckery ...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**This is (hopefully) gonna be a multi-chapter love/smut story, so if you are not into that it's best if you leave now. Also it's rated M for a reason.**_**  
**_

**It is the first story I wrote, I hope you enjoy it.**** Please leave a review because I would love to hear what everyone thinks! Enjoy**

Chapter 1.

_ I remember wanting to kiss him so bad.. so so bad….. but we were just sitting in the car and staring at each other, when he finally said something:_

_"What are u thinking about?" and of course, word-diarrhea as usually "I was wondering how your lips taste like…." and then I trail off in some stupid sigh…. It made me feel so vulnerable , I didn't want him to know , but the desire was burning in me, like an unstoppable frightening force of nature._

_ For my surprise in a split second, his lips were on mine, and we were kissing…just as I thought…his lips tasted like wine and chocolate, bitter-sweet kiss, just like I imagined it will. I just stood there kissing him back, getting lost in the kiss, like it was the first time I've ever been kissed, and if I think about it, it was the first time I felt anything…_

_ When our lips parted, and I finally opened my eyes, I was leaning in, over his seat, I didn't realize that I was clinging on the kiss, it was inevitable because we needed to breathe. I looked him in the eyes and probably was blushing like hell, because he was smiling, one of those crooked smiles, the kind he does the best and then I realized why I liked bad boys, because they have this innocent ,yet wicked smile, that makes u want to kiss the again, just to make them smile again at you…like you were the only one on the face of the earth…_

_ We got out of the car, and towards his apartment, the walk was silent, but not at all uneventful, we stopped at every corner and kissed just so than he took my hand and pulled me after him, almost running to the next corner where we did the same, until we got in the elevator…..oh yes….I've never had such an interesting elevator ride in my life, thanks to him, every time I'll be in one I will think of this…_

_ We got up to the 9__th__ floor, where his apartment was , as soon as we got out of the elevator he was searching for his keys, I was just admiring him, while he searched every pocket he had, and oh my God, was that ever so hot, I've never thought that someone can attract me like a fucking magnet, in that way…..I hated him for it, I hated him for being so damn hot, and sweet and making me feel this way, but I absolutely loved to hate him, and I wanted to punish him my way …._

_ When I finally came back from my little brain journey, he had already unlocked the door, and was holding it open for me…..ahh what do u know,….a gentleman….I thought I looked like a fool ,for who knows how long I've been standing there ,thinking about him…but then I finally hid my blushing face behind my hair and entered the apartment. There wasn't much there, typical guy stuff , unwashed dishes, dirty laundry on the floor, next to the old washing machine… the dim glitter of the street lights was coming in the windows. He forgot to turn on the lights, but it wasn't absolutely necessary because it was bright enough…._

_He started to apologize for the mess, but the second he opened his mouth I was pushing him to the wall , in the hall, and kissing him like a crazy person which I probably am. Ohh again, that sweet taste of hotness….I nibbled on his lip for a while when he broke the kiss …_

_"Ehh…umm…give me one minute.." and he just left me there. I was furious, because I didn't want him to leave, but he didn't go too far, he just ran in the kitchen and dropped the dishes in the sink and stuffed the laundry in the washing machine and put it on the long cycle. By the time he got back to me, I already got my jacket off, and well ,was wearing some nice fitted jeans and a purple V neck. He came back and kissed me again, when I stupidly whispered in his ear : " I want you so bad…" , I was expecting him to start laughing but he just kissed along my jaw line and down my neck and I was already moaning like a teenager….witch later I realized I was , lol, being 19 is not all that grown up ._

_ He started to kiss down my cleavage, at that point I saw stars when I closed my eyes, I felt like I was choking, I slid my hands under his t-shirt, and pushed it up a little, just to get a view of the most well-defined abs I have ever seen….just the sight of it got me all tingly inside._

_ He got off his shirt, and started pulling on mine, but when he got up to my face, he hesitated and asked : " Is this ok , baby?" I just nodded and realized that he called me baby, by the way his voice was like sex for my ears…. all manly and sexy._

_ The closest thing to us, was the old raggedy washing machine, I hopped on it hoping I'll get more than a fuck hot make out session. When he saw me sitting on it, he smirked and kissed my chest some more. I reached down to his belt, and unbuckled it, I heard a little laugh and felt how his breath came out on my slightly damp skin._

_ I thought, fuck I'm not going to stop now, and full on un zipped his pants. I heard a little click and my bra was falling off….I didn't even knew what's happening, he was so quick, but I didn't mind._

_ By the time we were both half-naked I started blabbering like I always do, when I feel awkward "Are u going to fuck me on the washing machine? " and immediately felt stupid after the words left my mouth. He was lingering on my neck as he answered my question : "If that's ok with u, baby" And I immediately got all wet, fuck he was naughty …_

_ He started to undo my pants, which were so tight, they looked like they were painted on, and dragging them off me. I felt so exposed, but I didn't care at all…I just knew that I wanted him, then, there…on the washing machine…_

_ After he got my pants, and panties down he dropped his own , and then I immediately wrapped my legs around his waist . We kissed again for a few seconds and I felt it…he was getting hard…and my God was he big…at first I was worried it might hurt too bad, but then I decided I don't care if I have to soak in Epsom salt for a week after it._

_ He gave me a boyish look and one of his crooked smiles, before I felt him inside me, and realized that I was right about his size…but it was pleasant….he looked at me, and asked again : "Is this ok? " …fuck how can someone be so caring . I nodded " Mhmm" as he started to thrust…_

**A/N: **

**Please tell me if you want more ,because there's plenty where that came from! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**This is (hopefully) gonna be a multi-chapter love/smut story, so if you are not into that it's best if you leave now. Also it's rated M for a reason.**

**It is the first story I wrote, I hope you enjoy it. Please leave a review because I would love to hear what everyone thinks! Enjoy**

Chapter 2.

He pressed his whole body to mine, as I was sitting on the edge of the washing machine. I moaned like the hooker that I seemed to be (which I am not, if one would wonder), but I just couldn't help it. I ran my hands up his arms, being careful to trace the exact outline of his tattoo , than up his shoulders and then into his hair.

He cupped my ass and trusted harder… God! was it ever so good. He kissed me again, and I lost myself in the kiss…I was in a state of complete and utter euphoria . I didn't realize I was burying my face in his neck , probably because I felt like a whore, for fucking him the first time we met, but he was just so irresistible … then I thought about probably how many girls have felt this way, and after that I felt just plain stupid ….I HATE my stupid brain….it thinks too much, too stupid and now it just ruined the moment…

At least that's what I thought until I felt the wave , the tingling sensation …. HOLY FUCKING SHIT….he made me cum….I arched my back, and I felt the heat going through my body, like I was on flames and just hoped I don't say anything out loud because of the amount of stupid things that went through my mind at the moment…

Yeah, as you probably imagine, I said something like : "Shit, u know what you're doing" and again I expected him to burst out laughing, but I just felt him smile on my lips and I got carried away thinking about the taste of his lips again…..

As my legs were wrapped around his waist , he picked me up and carried me to the couch which was in his living room, right next to the hall where the washing machine was (…ahh sweet memories of hot sex every laundry time for the rest of my life…)

He sat down on the couch and I sat in his lap…..and yes, if u are wondering , we were still pretty much naked…well besides my socks …which like always weren't matching … one of them was purple and the other one was orange and white striped….

We cuddled…. I never thought he was the cuddling type, but it was so nice… I felt how his muscles were relaxing, as my body was cooling. He took a sheet and put it over us..

We just laid there, me snuggled close to his chest , which I have to remind you again, it was perfect…and him wrapping his arm around me…

That was the first time I ever felt special in my life… because I was pretty much a random person…

I was sneak peaking at his face, when he wasn't looking, trying to figure out what he was thinking…he had a little frown on his face…but I couldn't figure out if it was about something or just his usual face expression. Then I started thinking about how horrible I was, and that probably that was the reason he was frowning, and I started hyperventilating… which he probably saw, I was panicking big time….

"Breath ,baby!" Oh god he called me baby again… I hated being called like that, but when he said it , it didn't feel cheap at all, or degrading, or foolish, it was just plain hotness….but then again I bet even Supercalifragilisticexpielid ocious would sound hot coming from his mouth…

I just looked at him , confused as I always am … and nodded like a retard, after that I was just focusing on my breathing…after all if would have been pretty awkward having a heart attack in his arms ….

I felt so good…he genuinely made me happy, just by his presence…and not to talk about how I felt being in his arms….just so protected, so safe…

When I came to my senses ,I realized it was 5 am…I jumped up and headed for my clothes…

"What are you doing, rushing like that? " he asked and I just looked at him so lost…what did he mean? …"Umm..ehh…going home, I guess…" he just gave me a strange look and I continued dressing….dang it , stupid bra, where the hell did it go….but I just wanted to get out of the apartment because I felt so awkward….

When I was about to get to the door, and let myself out …..he hugged me from behind, and kissed my neck… I froze…

"I'll call you" he said….hah….yeah, like I didn't hear that line often enough…I turned around and asked " What ,I don't get a good night kiss?" … he just smiled, one of those crooked smiles and kissed almost the corner of my mouth….

**A/N:**

**Please tell me if you want more ,because there's plenty where that came from! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**This is (hopefully) gonna be a multi-chapter love/smut story, so if you are not into that it's best if you leave now. Also it's rated M for a reason.**

**It is the first story I wrote, I hope you enjoy it. Please leave a review because I would love to hear what everyone thinks! Enjoy**

Chapter 3.

I got out of the apartment, God I wanted out of there so bad….the thinking was just making me go crazy!

And then I thought about the last sentence he said….I'll call you…yeah right, seriously, the fact that infuriated me was that he thought I was an idiot…which I probably was , but not in that way.

I don't need fake promises to make me feel better for what I did, I never regret what I do, things happen with reason tho' maybe you don't see what the reason is right away.

As soon as I got out of the building, I turned on my iPod, and let it go really loud, hoping that the loudness of it will make my mind go numb….yeah like that's possible…sometimes I just wish I had a turn OFF button, just for a little while, to make the aching stop… make the thinking ,self loathing stop…

It was half past 5 am, when I finally got in the bus station, and hooped on the first one that came. Damn…a lot of people go to work at this hour…the bus was almost full…then I heard a stupid giggling from my back and felt how someone was touching my ass… I was so NOT in the mood for being groped, seriously ? God I got angry, turned around, gave him a sweet little smile and KICKED him in the balls as hard as I could…and it was so good to get my anger out on someone… anyone!

I got off the bus at the next stop….

When I got into my apartment I felt so relieved…I closed the door and leaned against it banging my head into it and mumbling something like : "Idiot, idiot…damn I'm an idiot…"

Wow…that sounded oddly Shakespearean, in a weird 21st century kind of way ….

As soon as I regained my composure I dropped my bag on the floor and started to undress as I was going towards the bathroom…I needed a shower…as soon as possible… (is there soap that washes the sins away? Sadly no.)

When I finally got in the shower I turned on the water , running down my messy post-sex hair, and realized that on my shampoo it said : Anti Stress… oh really? how will Head & Shoulders make my problems go away ? or in fact make me feel less like a dirty whore? Not that I give a shit about what's moral or not, but still…I just thought I should sue them for false advertising…

After I debated this, and got to a conclusion…all in my head of course (yes, sometimes I have debates with myself, I hope that doesn't mean I'm bipolar) , reality hit me… why am I complaining about something, when I knew what I was getting myself into? I knew it the moment I saw him… but I didn't care, why do I care now? Or do I care at all? That is the question.

The thing I like about showers is that your tears look so much smaller when u see the big juicy water drops coming out of the shower head….and It's so nice that you can keep it to yourself, no one hears you crying, just the water washing the tears away… it's sort of a physical manifestation of a psychical cleansing.

I got out of the shower and put on my Pokemon pajamas...(yes pokemon, if one is bothered by it, well just suck it up buttercup, I don't care, Pikachu makes me feel better) and went to bed…

…

I was awaken by my own scream…it must have been well past noon though….

SHIT I had a nightmare again, I thought those were over by now…

I decided not to care, just like I do about everything else…and I turned my laptop on, hoping I have some mail to read, to get my mind off things.

I read some stupid spam mail and checked my phone….

My jaw dropped when I saw 3 missed calls from an unknown number…..wtf? who's calling me….I decide to text back, and we had a witty conversation :

Me: o.O who R u?

Him: Forgot me already?

Me: Just don't ….who the fuck are u? (yes I write "u" instead of "you" when texting, bug off!)

Him: Okey dokey…last night u wanted me , now u tell me to fuck off?:P:P:P hehe (sup with the smiley faces? Oh NO! He's an obsessive 'smiler' )

Me: Ohhh …it's u…hey, sorry…

Him: I told you I'll call u…why didn't you answer?

Me: -.-" because I was sleeping… (jeesh,give a girl a break,will you?)

Him: True…I was wondering, would u like to get some coffee or something? He he (he he? Are you giggling?)

Me: Yeah , sure I guess… (clearly unimpressed)

Him: Meet u at Starfucks in half an hour?

Me: o.O Did u just say Starfucks?

Him: Damn, I meant Starbucks…hehe :P

Me: uhh..umm..ok…meet u there…

I'll be damned….he really did call me :/ …. really soon by the way (isn't there a 3 day rule? I don't know ,I don't get out much). I got up and went to the mirror and looked at myself…dang it I looked shitty. I grabbed a comb and started taming the wildness called : My Hair… which looked like it had a mind of its own…(note to myself : no more sex for my hair….|and then I giggled|)

I threw on some sweatpants and a hoodie and met him at Starfucks…(-.-" I know its Starbucks, but honestly I really like his newly found nickname for that place…)

He was standing in front of the place by the time I got there, but I still felt awkward. He leaned in and wanted to kiss me, but I turned the kiss into a peck on the cheek "Morning" I said. He looked at me, smiled and nodded.

We got our coffees and sat down on those cool little chairs with one of those round chess-table ,table thingies .

I was looking at him while I was sipping my Caramel Mocachino and he had the same frown I saw the night before. To be honest this didn't seem the place he would usually go to, like seriously , Starfucks is a place for girls to talk about guys,hipsters hang out or gay guys talk ….well about guys as well….

"Sooo…why did you want to see me? " I asked sipping and looking at his face. "Umm…well, you kind of left this at my place " He winced and got my bra out of his jacket pocket

I felt the blushing wave hit my face and probably looked like a perfectly ripe tomato, I got it out of his hand , put it in my bag grope my coffee and headed for the door… He got up and ran after me "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I turned and gave him a guilty look "True, I forgot to thank you. Thanks" and continued my way but he was still coming after me and grope my shoulder "I didn't mean that" Fuck, why did I think he could actually like me? Honestly…he just called me to give me my bra back "What?" I answered "Look, can I give you a ride?" I wanted to scream NO, but what can I do, I just can't refuse a ride in a Lexus GS 460… That's a well sexy car so I shrugged " Ok, I guess, I'm going to my Strip-Aerobics class" (yes because I'm so in-touch with my sensuality, NOT) He put his hand on my shoulder and we went to the car, where he opened the door for me…lol he's polite even post sex, I thought.

I sat in the car, and that was awesome, it even had adaptive cruise controls , Pre-Collision accident preparedness system and it was fucking easy on the eye. I remembered the kiss, that first kiss we had right here in this spot…God was that hot.

He sat in the car "It's a nice car " , he looked at me and smiled, "It has a V8 engine…" and before he finished the sentence I said " 342 horsepower" he looked surprised "I didn't know you were into cars" and I said "You don't know a lot of things about me ". He nodded and put the keys in contact "Fair enough" as we cruised off in the mid-day traffic.

**A/N:**

**Please tell me if you want more ,because there's plenty where that came from! ;)**


End file.
